


Nine Days

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, also jongkey nd jongtae are platonic, this is rlly rlly Rlly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: It takes just nine days for Jonghyun and Jinki to fall in love.





	Nine Days

**Author's Note:**

> blease read [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11203095) first

**Day One**

Jonghyun is lazing in bed instead of studying; his screen is split into two so he can see Taemin on skype and his tumblr dashboard at the same time. His phone blinks and maybe it’s redundant to have tumblr open on mobile  _and_  on his laptop, but…

> dlstmxkakwldrl: i rly like the way you talk about ur loved ones !! the way u talk about taemin esp is soft and cute and so ;;;;;;;;

“What happened, Jonghyunnie?” Jonghyun doesn’t even have to look up at him to know that Taemin’s got that smile on his lips, the one that is fond, amused and exasperated all at once.

Jonghyun looks up and over at him, smiling as brightly and innocently as he can. “Dunno what you’re talking about.”

“You’re  _really_  going to try that? With me? I know you’re not doing your homework, and I  _know_  you have a lot. You’ve been putting it off for at least a week, Jonghyunnie.”

“I  _am_  doing my-”

> dlstmxkakwldrl: though im sure he’s not as cute as u

Jonghyun can’t  _help_  hiding his face with his hands, flustered both at Taemin’s would-be interrogation and at Jinki’s message. He doesn’t have to look up to know that Taemin will have that infuriating half-smirk on his lips, so he swallows his flustered grin and says, “Someone liked Blue Night, and they messaged me about it. Their name is Jinki, and they’re really sweet and nice and funny.”

> jonghyun.948: i kjhjkhgj thank u sm ;;;; hes my best friend so i love him a lot;;; im hjkhjh glad u like it
> 
> jonghyun.948: we’re talking now actually hjjgjh

“Blue Night…I’m proud of you for that, you know? It’s grown so  _much_  since we met.”

“Ah…” Flustered, Jonghyun shakes his head. “Thank you.”

“What did your crush say?”

Jonghyun  _ignores_  Taemin’s teasing and mumbles, “Shut up.” Louder, “They said they listen to Blue Night every Friday, and that they like my songs more than the ones I play by other people, and they think I have a nice voice and that they like when I talk about you.”

“And…I’m guessing you already have a crush on them.”

Taemin looks at something else behind his computer and then laughs, and then Jongin is taking up half the screen, grinning wickedly. “You’ve got a crush?”

> dlstmxkakwldrl: tell him hi
> 
> jonghyun.948: no hes being rlly mean;;; hes teasing me
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: why?
> 
> jonghyun.948: ;;;;;
> 
> jonghyun.948: not telling

“I  _don’t_  have a crush.”

Taemin’s and Jongin’s matching grins of exasperation and fondness are horribly  pixelated but Jonghyun can practically see how smug they are right now. Even though he does  _not_  have a crush.

“You’re so predictable, Jjong. It’s honestly adorable. So, what’s the story?”

“Their name is Jinki and they’re really cute and sweet and nice and funny and-”

“They listen to Blue Night and they complimented our Jonghyunnie. That’s literally it.”

> dlstmxkakwldrl: why not?
> 
> jonghyun.948: flustering
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: tell me anyway
> 
> jonghyun.948: ;;; taem knows me best and i !! didnt even do anything to give it away but;; he nd his roomate are teasing me that i have a crush on u
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: djfslkdjflsdkf oh my god that is so cute
> 
> jonghyun.948: taem was like “what did ur crush say?” and jongin came over like “u have a crush” nd i khjhgjhg
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: SDFKLSFD THAT IS SO ADORABLE
> 
> jonghyun.948: kgjgjfjd st o p omg
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: ahh no oh my god ur so cute im !!!!!!

Jonghyun is pretty sure he actually makes a noise at that, and he rolls over to bury his face in the sheets to muffle his giggles. When he peeps back over at Taemin and Jongin, they look seconds away from laughing, and he mumbles, “They called me  _cute_.”

“How many times has he giggled so far?”

“How many times do you think Kibum threatened to lock him out of the room?”

“Twice!” comes from Kibum and Jonghyun turns his laptop so his roommate, who is hard at work, can wave. Then comes the ping of a new message and Jonghyun quickly brings his laptop back into his lap and giggles again as he begins to type.

> dlstmxkakwldrl: sdfjslkdjfsdf im amused at the fact that they could Guess that fast sdfkdsf
> 
> jonghyun.948: apparently im rlly obvious kffjhd theyre teasing me now tt
> 
> jonghyun.948: this is Your fault tho I’m blaming u
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: i’ll Gladly take the blame

“So what’s happened now?”

“I told them that you two were teasing me about my crush-” Jonghyun pauses, “about how you  _think_  I have a crush on them. And then they called me cute and-”

Kibum gags and Jongin bursts out laughing, says, “That’s  _sickening_.”

> jonghyun.948: do it quickly nd face ur Punishment
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: ckafldlskdf can i just say again that ur rly adorable bc skfdjdf u Are
> 
> jonghyun.948: jphjjhjg I literally??? Just got over being flustered stop omg
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: AHHHH
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: my mission is a Success then
> 
> jonghyun.948: bhkhigi ihu omg

“Jjong, you’ve been smiling and giggling for the past few minutes.”

“That gross fond smile too,” Taemin adds. ”The one you only have when you’re talking to a cute tall boy.”

“I am not!” When Jonghyun checks his reflection in the tiny box on the skype screen, he sees that he in fact is. He almost wants to turn his camera off, but that’ll just give Taemin and Jongin more satisfaction at being right.

“ _Anyway_ ,” he starts, “I’m going to go to bed, it’s late.”

Kibum snorts, and Jonghyun twists around to stick his tongue out at them. “Goodnight, you two devils.”

Neither Taemin nor Jongin flinch at the nickname, just wave and hang up. Jonghyun is quick to close his laptop and turn out the light on his side of the room before settling into bed. “Night night, Kibummie.”

“Have fun with your crush, Jonghyunnie.”

Jonghyun decides to ignore them, and he fumbles for his stuffed puppy to kiss her good night as well before opening the tumblr app.

> dlstmxkakwldrl: But Do U Really
> 
> jonghyun.948: i ljhhjgj am not gonna answer that
> 
> jonghyun.948: i will say that im mad at you tho
> 
> jonghyun.948: super super mad
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: lkdfsdfjklsdf the absolute Angriest i can imagine
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: i keep saying i Know but listen ur so cute i just keeping being all !!

Jonghyun rolls over and wiggles in place, ignoring Kibum’s snickers before holding Roo up to his face and peeping out at his phone over her head. Jinki is so so so flustering and even though it’s nearing 1:30 in the morning, all he wants to do is keep talking to them.

> jonghyun.948: lis te n i am Frowning at u
> 
> jonghyun.948: or i would be if I….could stop Smiling but that’s aside the point
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: i hop e  u know that i feel like ur pouting rn and it only makes this cuter sdjfsdf
> 
> jonghyun.948: i gjjgfjfh would but i can’t stop smiling kgjgf
> 
> jonghyun.948: roo is covering the messages so I don’t get even More flustered tho
> 
> jonghyun.948: roo jllhgj is my stuffed puppy
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: ahhhhHHH u have a little stuffed puppy !!!!
> 
> jonghyun.948: ;;;;; shh
> 
> jonghyun.948: you’re mean
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: and ur the Most adorable person this is very important to say
> 
> jonghyun.948: !! False false false
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: !! no its true true true !!
> 
> jonghyun.948: pouting at you
> 
> jonghyun.948: super mad
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: OHHHH MY GOD
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: ok u were right u aren’t cute u are Absolutely Precious
> 
> jonghyun.948: jlhkggk shh omg
> 
> jonghyun.948: my face hurts from smiling tt
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: ifkskaka im happy u are smiling
> 
> jonghyun.948: hokhgjvn gn
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: ive said this a million times but ur so cute okay
> 
> jonghyun.948: just Wait until u see my face yike
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: i bet ur the absolute cutest
> 
> jonghyun.948: no;;; I look twelve tt
> 
> jonghyun.948: everything about me is small tt
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: shush i bet u like the most Adorable
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: ur personality is honestly just like rly precious
> 
> jonghyun.948: ;;; do u have snap? ill prove u wrong when its light out
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: yeah @skehehdanfdldi

Jonghyun is  _almost_  surprised at the keysmash, but it’s…almost  _endearing_ , and he’s quick to add Jinki on snap. Then he remembers the picture of him and Roo (his real dog, back home) and sends that through chat. Somehow, it’s nearly 3am, and maybe he’s tired, but Jinki’s here. Jonghyun finds that he  _always_  wants them to be here.

> jonghyun.948: look!
> 
> jonghyun.948: thats roo!
> 
> jonghyun.948: my real roo, not my plushie roo
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: UR CUTE OKAY
> 
> jonghyun.948: nnnnnnno
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: YES !!!
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: ur so cute ffhhdfd u should rly rest now though
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: it’s rly late there i shouldn’t have kept you up so much
> 
> jonghyun.948: i;;;; only have a final at 5:30 tmm night I can sleep in
> 
> jonghyun.948: nd ;;; I don’t mind it was nice
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: okay im glad you don’t have a morning class or anything dgjkdd
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: but it Was nice !!
> 
> jonghyun.948: ;;;;; ssh
> 
> jonghyun.948: sleep soon too if its late
> 
> jonghyun.948: i ;;;; ye gn im sleepy
> 
> jonghyun.948: nighty night
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: night!! rest well ;;

* * *

**Day Two**

Thursday is largely uneventful; Jonghyun only has his one calc final that evening, and after, Taemin convinces him to go get takeout to celebrate, even though Jonghyun is largely sure that he’s failed. Taemin is getting takeout now as well and Kibum is out - likely at the library - so Jonghyun has the room to himself, but he waits for Taemin to get home and on skype to start eating.

“So,” is the first thing he says, “how’s your crush?”

Jonghyun  _would_  roll over and away if he didn’t have food in his lap; as it were, he pouts at Taemin and shakes his head. “We didn’t talk today.”

But Taemin is still grinning, smug and expectant, so Jonghyun continues. “We talked a lot last night and it was really fun and they’re so-”

“Jonghyunnie, I  _don’t_  need a rundown of how cute and funny and sweet and nice they are.” Taemin’s teasing  _again_ , and Jonghyun’s pout deepens.

“Mad at you then.”

“Mmhm, I’ll go then. Bye-”

“No! Stay.” Jonghyun’s phone lights up as he speaks and he wiggles excitedly in his seat, because when he unlocks his phone, it’s a message from Jinki. It’s nothing special, just a short greeting, but it still makes his heart flutter and a grin spread over his lips.

“I’m guessing you’re talking to Jinki, huh? What did he say?”

> dlstmxkakwldrl: helo…………

“Just hi.”

> jonghyun.948: ;;; i missed you
> 
> jonghyun.948: khkhvj im skyping tae nd he just oh you’re talking to jinki aren’t u nd I khgigu
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: THATS SO CUTE
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: the way u get flustered is Adorable and also tell taem i say hi

“Jinki says hi,” Jonghyun reports, and he doesn’t know why he’s giggling, but he is. Taemin kind of just hums like he doesn’t quite believe him, but when Jonghyun looks at him, he’s grinning.

“You’re cute when you have a crush, Jonghyunnie.”

Jonghyun  _wants_  to say that he doesn’t have a crush, but at this point, he probably definitely does.

> jonghyun.948: vkhkjvvu shut omg nd Also he says hi
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: i will Never shush
> 
> jonghyun.948: im……frowning at u??? The meanest
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: my mental picture right now is
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: that tiny fight emoticon
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: (ง'̀-‘́)ง you

“Jonghyun, you’re giggling.” Taemin sounds exasperated, but in that fond way that means that he doesn’t really care.

“I’m - it’s  _Jinki_.”

Taemin snorts, shakes his head. “I almost feel bad for Kibum.”

“Kibummie’s at a final,  _hush_.”

> jonghyun.948: i vkjg well tiny is right rip im;;;; 5'7
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: T I N Y
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: THE TINIEST
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: i am Spiritually squishing ur cheeks

“They said they’re squishing my cheeks!”

“How come you don’t get all flustered when I say stuff like that?”

Pause. “I…”

Taemin seems to realize, because he bites his lip and shakes his head, mumbles, “Never mind.”

“I think I should go. It’s…late anyway.”

It’s barely 12:30, and they’ve stayed up much longer, and Taemin seems to know this, because he just nods and says a quiet, “Good night,” before hanging up. Laptop put away, Jonghyun settles in bed before turning on his phone to answer Jinki.

> jonghyun.948: i;;; have a question
> 
> jonghyun.948: bc like. Just? u know i like you nd just khjfjf what are boundaries i guess

It’s a long few minutes before Jinki answers, and Jonghyun almost falls asleep before they do, but at the buzz of his phone, he quickly wakes up again. He’s suddenly nervous, remembering what he’s about to ask, and he bites his lip before unlocking his phone.

> dlstmxkakwldrl: Elaborate on what u mean by boundaries
> 
> jonghyun.948: just;; you keep calling me cute and i need to know?? If it’s platonic? bc i know its only been day but i get crushes really easily and i dont want to misread anything

Kibum comes back in bearing a smoothie that they give to Jonghyun. They pet his hair as Jonghyun takes his first sip (he can taste mango and strawberry, so it’s  _perfect_ ), then scratch gently at his scalp until Jonghyun hums out his praise. “Did well on my final, I think,” they say, before dumping their stuff on their bed and flopping down as well. “Where’s Tae?”

“We…talked. And then we hung up. Um. Thank you for the smoothie, Kibummie?”

“How’s your Jinki then?”

“Oh! I forgot I was talking to them…having an important conversation with them.”

Kibum waves a lazy, sleepy hand and curls into a loose ball, likely already more than half asleep. Jonghyun grabs Roo and kisses her head before unlocking his phone again, which is already blinking a message from Jinki.

> dlstmxkakwldrl: oh djsnsj right that but Anyway yeah i am definitely being flirty rn bc i definitely feel a little bit of a crush so !! no worries that is reciprocated
> 
> jonghyun.948: ;;; flustering
> 
> jonghyun.948: i feel like i should say more but;; flustered
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: u should say more………

Jonghyun’s heart is racing and he reaches over to turn out the lights and get comfortable in bed before answering, typing slowly and burying his face into Roo’s softness to keep his embarrassment in.

> jonghyun.948: im;; definitely more than a little crush;; bc every time i got a notif id be disappointed if it wasnt;; and i was counting down the hours until u got back;; i just really like talking to u nd i kept;; thinking of how u called me cute and it made me rlly happy;;; taem nd his roommate kept teasing me and its just rlly obvious how happy u make me nd i hjkhgj im comfy with u nd i like u a Lot thats all;;
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: ahh oh my god im ;;;;;; im happy ur comfy w me bc i also felt very immediately comfortable talking with u!! it’s rly easy to talk with u so im just all !! i rly enjoy talking to you

The next time Jonghyun unlocks his phone, it’s nearly 4am, and he pouts to himself, taking a sip of his long-since melted smoothie and squinting at the brightness of his phone. He’s not sure if Jinki will still be awake, but now that he’s woken up, he may as well message them. He certainly hopes they’ll be awake anyway, wants to talk to them until they fall asleep again.

> jonghyun.948: i;; fell asleep ;-;
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: khjjhg u should go back to sleep
> 
> jonghyun.948: ;;;; but you’re only here when it’s late
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: ill talk to u earlier than Late tomorrow i promise dhgxgh
> 
> jonghyun.948: ;; still dont wann go
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: gcchjfdd cute i don’t want u to go either But its late and u have to
> 
> jonghyun.948: ;;; then you Have to be here earlier tmm
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: i will be here earlier bc i Promised
> 
> jonghyun.948: ;; night night then
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: rest well

After turning off his phone, Jonghyun kisses Roo one more time before wiggling into a more comfortable position and curling into Roo so his face is pressed into the back of her head like they’re spooning. Even though his mind is racing with thoughts of Jinki and him and  _them_ , he falls asleep almost immediately.

The last thing he thinks about before he falls asleep is of Jinki, here, spooning him to sleep.

* * *

**Day Three**

Jonghyun doesn’t wake until nearly noon; Kibum is out and as soon as Taemin answers his message, they skype; Jonghyun can hear faint snoring and giggles because the deepness of Jongin’s sleep and the strength of his snores never gets old for some reason.

“Hey, Jonghyunnie.” Taemin looks adorably sleep-rumpled even though he’s been up for hours, and Jonghyun’s heart stutters in his chest for not the first time, but all he does is smile and wave to Taemin, pushing down the flutter of feeling in his heart.

“Hi hi!”

“You sure slept late.”

“Talked to Jinki until like…4am. They-” Jonghyun lifts Roo to cover his blooming smile, and when he speaks again, he does it through poorly stifled giggles. “We talked about a  _lot_.”

“Like?”

“Not telling!”

“Why not?”

“Cuz you’re  _Taemin_.” Pause. “I want you to meet Jinki.”

“That’s practically a given, silly.”

“And!” Jonghyun wiggles in place and kisses Roo before continuing, “guess! Guess what!”

“Hm?”

“I asked them something earlier and they said they like someone!”

“And…I’m guessing it’s you?”

“Not  _talking_  to you. I’m  _mad_  at you.”

“For being right?” Taemin lifts a hand to push his smile down and Jonghyun sticks his tongue out at him before shaking his head.

“For being  _mean!_ Roo’s mad at you too.”

“Oh no,” Taemin’s voice is dripping with insincerity and Jonghyun does  _not_  like him anymore, “how unfortunate. Wonder how I’ll ever be able to recover from this.”

“Talk to Jinki!”

“I’ll be nice to your boyfriend, Jonghyunnie.”

 _Boyfriend_. Taemin’s grinning like he knows how flustered he’s making Jonghyun, and all Jonghyun can do is bury his face in the blankets and mumble that Jinki is  _not_  his boyfriend. As much as he may want them to be.

“Do you think they like me?”

“How could they not? You’re perfect, Jonghyunnie. Cute and funny and precious and-” Taemin cuts himself off, shakes his head. “If they don’t now, they will. And if they don’t then, they’re blind.”

Jonghyun sucks in a useless breath and bites his lip, trying to bite down his pleased, flustered grin. “Thank you, Taeminnie.”

“…Of course, Jonghyunnie.”

“I really  _really_  like them, Tae. I…” Jonghyun looks down at his phone and decides to send part of their conversation from yesterday, of his admission and Jinki’s addition. Remembering what Jinki had said makes him giggle and hide his face with his hands, and when he looks at Taemin through his fingers, he’s reading the texts Jonghyun had sent.

“That’s cute, Jonghyunnie.”

“Do you think they like me? I want them to…”

“Didn’t you say before that they said they have a crush on you?”

“They only said a  _little_  crush, cuz of how flustered I get. Want them to like  _me_.”

“They will, Jonghyunnie. It’s only been two days, not everyone gets crushes as fast as you.”

Jonghyun opens his mouth to argue, then closes it because yeah, Taemin’s right. Again. “Just…they’re so  _cute_  and I like them so  _much_.”

Taemin reaches out and touches his computer screen in that absent way he sometimes does when he’s meaning to run his fingers through Jonghyun’s hair, comfort him quietly. “Don’t worry so much, Jonghyunnie. It’ll all work itself out. Besides, I talked to them and…they’re sweet. I like them.”

“I’m happy!”

“Good, that’s all that matters.”

Jonghyun decides to check tumblr, first skimming through all of the messages in his inbox and then hiding his face when he sees the message that had been left for him, only about an hour after he’d fallen asleep.

> dlstmxkakwldrl: my Last Thing of The Night is to remind u that ur the cutest

“What did Jinki say?”

“Just that I’m cute. The cutest.”

> jonghyun.948: ;;; thank u

“It’s true, silly.”

“Just…they’re  _flustering_.”

“I know, love. It’s very cute.”

Jonghyun lets Roo rest on his face so Taemin won’t see his pout, and when Taemin laughs, Jonghyun mumbles, “Can we watch a movie?”

“Don’t have time. I have a final at 2, Jonghyunnie. Maybe after.”

“Mad at you then.”

“Mm, poor baby. Did you eat yet?”

“Not yet, will while you have your test.”

“Good boy.”

“Think I’m gonna nap too.” Jonghyun isn’t sure why he says it like it’s a question, but Taemin nods like he understands, like he always does.

“I’m gonna study, okay Jonghyunnie?”

“Leaving?”

“No, just gonna be quiet. And Jongin wants me to tell you hi.”

“Hi hi, Jonginnie!”

A few beats, and then Jongin pops up on the screen, upside down. He says something that Jonghyun can’t hear, then disappears, and Taemin relays, “He’s going out to eat breakfast and then he’s off to the library, and he said he hopes you can talk to Jinki soon again.”

“Ah! Thank you!”

“Cute,” Taemin says, but it’s mostly to himself. That is the last that is said for a while, and despite his efforts to stay awake, Jonghyun falls asleep to the quiet sounds filtered through his earbuds: the pages of Taemin’s textbooks rustling, his voice as he mumbles foreign terms to himself, his quiet and absent hums.

When he wakes again, Taemin is long gone and Kibum is back, and they’re curled up on their bed, reading a book. “Kibummie,” Jonghyun mumbles, half asleep and falling fast. “Cuddle?”

Kibum takes one look at him and then they’re on their way, curling tight around him and holding him close, so that Jonghyun falls asleep to Kibum’s soft hands draped over his own and Kibum’s body warm against his.

Jonghyun jolts awake sometime around 11pm and Kibum is still asleep, but Jonghyun’s phone is blinking and he bites back giggles as he unlocks his phone, already anticipating what Jinki will have said.

> dlstmxkakwldrl: i said,,id be on earlier today and then i still ended up being here late im sdkfksdfk
> 
> jonghyun.948: jkhhjghj its ok i missed u a lot but i was Super Patient
> 
> jonghyun.948: if u ask anyone else i wasnt at All but :’) u dont have to ask anyone else
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: kljflsdf well i dont have to ask anyone else bc u told me Urself
> 
> jonghyun.948: ;;; anyw taem said he migth message u So if u get a message from chaitae thats him
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: we talked last night actually but i have to answer him rip
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: im normally Super bad at answering ppl
> 
> jonghyun.948: ;; u werent bad at answering me
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: sdfkjsldf welll  ,
> 
> jonghyun.948: well What
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: well ur v easy to talk to So sdfkjsdf
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: i was skyping w a friend the past few days and he was like sdfkjsjkdf jinki u dont normally answer messages this often bc i kept being all Wait i need 2 answer someone

As Jonghyun types, he bites back giggles and grabs Roo from her place next to his pillow, kissing her gently and waiting until the butterflies in his stomach stop fluttering so much to answer.

> jonghyun.948: that’s;;; rlly cute
> 
> jonghyun.948: I kghbd thought i dreamt that u said u have a tiny crush too nd dkhghd earlier i went back to Check nd;;;;;;
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: THATS SO CUTE
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: but no it was very much Not  a Dream i can assure u sksdf
> 
> jonghyun.948: s h u t im hkjhgj still flustered otl
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: CUTIE
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: youre always flustered it is Endearing
> 
> jonghyun.948: ;; im usually not ;; youre just a flustering person
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: am i how so
> 
> jonghyun.948: do i Rlly have to Say It dfhhd
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: oh u absolutely do
> 
> jonghyun.948: Gkjfjdj
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: hold up ive got to look up Gkjfjdj in the dictionary
> 
> jonghyun.948: >:\ I was Gonna say it but now im Not
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: skdfljklsdfjsdf Were you rlly Were You
> 
> jonghyun.948: I Was i was typing nd everything
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: i hope u can Feel my disbelief waves
> 
> jonghyun.948: !!! Now ur rlly not getting it
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: hmm i think i will Just U Wait im rly good at getting answers
> 
> jonghyun.948: Nope my mouth is Sealed
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: is it Rly this time
> 
> jonghyun.948: mmhm if you wanna know you’re gonna have to Make me tell
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: i Always have to make u instead of u just telling me
> 
> jonghyun.948: you like it though
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: well Maybe i do

Jonghyun bites his lip, shifting in place and trying not to make any noise. Because the last time something like this had happened, well.

> jonghyun.948: youre certainly indulging me enough to say so
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: and u still need to tell me whatever it was u didnt tell me earlier
> 
> jonghyun.948: fine ill tell
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: good Finally
> 
> jonghyun.948: anyw you’re flustering bc i rlly like you a lot gkjddh nd i want you to like me too tt nd i??? Rlly dont get this flustered over crushes Ever? nd Ye basically im too small to contain all the feelings i have
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: sdklfsdfklsdf thats so cute ;;;; ur too tiny but ur emotions are very Big
> 
> jonghyun.948: ;;;; your fault
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: im so sdfsdklf how flustered u get is great
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: ill take the blame
> 
> jonghyun.948: also ! when did u realize u had a crush i ;; wanna know
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: idek just when u kept getting all flustered when i called u cute
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: i think its legitimately sweet how flustered u get
> 
> jonghyun.948: ;;; anyw
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: yes ,
> 
> jonghyun.948: i hkjg might fall asleep soon otl i slept all day but still;;; still tired
> 
> jonghyun.948: so if u have any Last Words while im awake
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: my last words Are
> 
> jonghyun.948: if its saying im cute istg
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: well i think u Want to me say that
> 
> jonghyun.948: i jlkhk false
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: but i guess if u truly Dont i wont call u cute then
> 
> jonghyun.948: im frowning at u ur mean
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: well im just doing what u want Arent I

* * *

**Day Four**

When Jonghyun wakes up, he debates answering Jinki’s message, but decides against it. There’s…something he needs to talk to Jinki about, but he’s too nervous, and just…he’s not  _good_  at things like this.

And Kibum must see his inner turmoil, because they suddenly announce that they’re going to take him out to celebrate the end of finals, to the movies and to lunch. When Jonghyun protests and reminds Kibum that they still have two more tests, Kibum just rolls their eyes and says, “They’re online though, and honestly, I don’t really care about those. I already have an A in both of those classes anyway.”

The movie theater they go to is small, nearly empty, and it’s one of those eat-in theaters, so they share a giant peach smoothie while they watch the movie. Jonghyun’s mind is half on the movie, half on Jinki: he wants Jinki here, on his other side, wants them to hold his hand the way Kibum is now, wants to curl up in Jinki’s lap and watch the movie from there.

“Kibummie,” Jonghyun whispers, leaning into them and wiggling happily when Kibum squeezes his hand, thumb running gently over his knuckles. “Kibummie, I wish Jinki were here.”

“One day, Jonghyunnie. You and me and Tae and Jongin and Jinki.”

“I  _want_  that.”

Kibum laughs a little under their breath and nods, bringing Jonghyun’s hand up to their mouth to kiss it. “One day, Jonghyunnie.”

They get burgers after the movie and Kibum pays for it all: two bacon cheeseburgers, a giant soda and a giant thing of fries that they share. Jonghyun’s just…watching Kibum eat when he suddenly remembers how Jongin and Taemin had jokingly started calling Kibum his caregiver. Neither he nor Kibum really mind the recurring joke, mostly because of how close they are with each other. But Kibum is just someone that Jonghyun is  _comfortable_  with, and Kibum enjoys spoiling and babying him - that’s the extent of their relationship, really.

(Although, Jonghyun had jokingly called Kibum daddy once, and all Kibum had done was look over with this amused look on their face before saying, “yes, baby?”)

“Was it Jonginnie or Taeminnie that said you’re my caregiver?” Jonghyun almost drops a joking ‘daddy’ in there, but decides against it because while Kibum would never make fun of him for it, they both know how Jonghyun feels about  _that_  kink.

“I think it was Jongin, but they’re both…you know.” Kibum holds out a fry for Jonghyun to take and Jonghyun obediently leans across the table to eat it, wiggling in place at Kibum’s quiet, “good boy.”

“I like them a lot, they’re fun.”

“I’m glad you do, Jonghyunnie. I like them too.”

“Good. Kibummie?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you…want you to look at this. Cuz I feel like Jinki likes me but I don’t  _know_  and I want them to like me but-”

“Slow down, Jonghyunnie. Didn’t you say that they told you they have a crush on you?”

“But…they only said a bit of a crush. And that only because of how flustered I get. And just, if I don’t get flustered, then they wouldn’t like me, and I  _want_  them to like me.  _Me_ , not just how flustered I get.”

Kibum’s eyes are narrowed and their gaze is sharp, but they nod gently and hold their hand out for Jonghyun’s phone, so Jonghyun takes it out and opens up his chat with Jinki, scrolls all the way up to the top. Remembering what they’d talked about the day before, and the day before that makes him blush and he quickly adds, “Ignore the…how needy I got. Please?”

Kibum just snorts and nods, already reading through their messages. “This is…so gay, honestly. Disgustingly so.” But they’re smiling, and their voice is fond, so Jonghyun relaxes, just a little.

“Do you think they like me?”

“Definitely. You guys have been flirting so  _much_ , jeez. It’s a wonder they haven’t asked you out yet. And I know you’re too shy to, huh?”

Jonghyun nods and opens his mouth for another fry, and as he chews, his mouth falls into a pout without permission. Kibum sees and kind of laughs a little, then wrinkles their nose as they look at Jonghyun’s phone. “You were needy,” they say, and Jonghyun groans.

“Don’t remind me…”

“I think it’s cute.”

Jonghyun does  _not_  blush. “Just, keep reading. Thank you.”

“The amount of times they called you cute is sickening.”

“ _Kibummie_.”

“Sorry, Jonghyunnie. I finished reading though. I really think they like you, though. Or they certainly enjoy flirting with you.”

Jonghyun hides his face with his hands and giggles, flustered but pleased. “Thanks, Kibummie.”

“Anything for you, my Jonghyunnie.”

Kibum leans across the table to thumb at Jonghyun’s cheek, and Jonghyun leans into the touch, pressing his lips to Kibum’s hand as it leaves. “Kibummie, love you a lot lot lot.”

“Love you too, Jonghyunnie. Ready to get out of here?”

Jonghyun looks down at his burger, half-finished, and nods. Kibum waits patiently for him to wrap up the remains of his meal and then they stand together, hurrying out to Kibum’s car because it’s now starting to rain.

They curl up together in Kibum’s bed with a movie playing quietly between them, and the sound of the rain pattering down around them lulls them to sleep early in the evening.

* * *

**Day Five**

> jonghyun.948: i,,,,,have an Important question. for whenever u get home
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: okay im at Home we can have whatever discussion now
> 
> jonghyun.948: just;; boundaries aggain i guess. bc of what happened before;; and just;;;; im fine with doing stuff like that i just;;
> 
> jonghyun.948: it seemed more important before hkjhjgjh its not now tho Tbh u can ignore that
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: ddksk no no u were right it’s definitely v important to talk about boundaries
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: im also Completely More Than Fine with doing anything like that again but yea if u have any Specific boundaries u want to bring up
> 
> jonghyun.948: just,,idk hjkhjg where do you stand i guess?
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: im also Completely More Than Fine with doing anything like that again but yea if u have any Specific boundaries u want to bring up
> 
> jonghyun.948: nothing new;; i just want to know where u stand. emotionally
> 
> jonghyun.948: mostly,,i think i was just nervous bc what if you thought Less of me
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: ahh why would i think less of u?? I would never think less of u for anything like that like Ever
> 
> jonghyun.948: ;;; i want u to like me;; not just my flustered reactions
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: ofc i do like you outside of ur flustered reactions (although they’re v cute !!) bc that’s not all you are
> 
> jonghyun.948: ;;;;; just its been like 2 days nd im not,,,that special or anything so
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: i think you are special though, even if it has been a v short amount of time
> 
> jonghyun.948: ;;;;;; my heart fluttered;; thank you
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: cute ,,,,,
> 
> jonghyun.948: thank u;;

* * *

**Day Six**

> dlstmxkakwldrl: ♡♡♡
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: gsgfddgn sorry i fell asleep so early last night i was Exhausted
> 
> jonghyun.948: jkhjkghj i Figured
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: snkskdk yea i was apparently rly tired i haven’t slept at midnight in Forever
> 
> jonghyun.948: ;; i missed u
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: djskakkddm ahh cute im ♡♡
> 
> jonghyun.948: ;; no youre the cute one;;;;; really endearing
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: s h u t u are wrong
> 
> jonghyun.948: im Right tho ur super cute
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: >:\
> 
> jonghyun.948: the cutest ily
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: angery
> 
> jonghyun.948: u spelled cute wrong
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: a n g e r y
> 
> jonghyun.948: u spelled super cute wrong
> 
> jonghyun.948: u rlly need to learn to spell
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: sweaty i have 4882193828828283828382838174832818478382477337737372838282 phds i know Spelling and the spelling bible says ur the cute one
> 
> jonghyun.948: *im not ur
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: now who’s bad at spelling
> 
> jonghyun.948: you……im the cute one is what u meant nor ur
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: i Meant What I Said
> 
> jonghyun.948: false,
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: true,
> 
> jonghyun.948: anyw……….
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: yes ,
> 
> jonghyun.948: ;;; me nd tae are skyping and;; want you to be here too
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: ah no no it’s fine skksk u guys can just keep doing ur thing
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: esp since i should work when i get home anyway dmskskd rip
> 
> jonghyun.948: but Consider….Not working
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: i Will consider
> 
> jonghyun.948: good luck in ur work tho ♡♡♡
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: thank u bb

Jonghyun promptly giggles and hides his face, and Taemin barely even blinks.

* * *

**Day Seven**

> dlstmxkakwldrl: i finished all of my work………….
> 
> jonghyun.948: !!! taems at a final but when he gets back we’re gonna skype and;; want you to be here too
> 
> dlstmxkakwldrl: give me une momento it’s about time i did i Guess
> 
> jonghyun.948: !!! okay! my skype name is the same as this

So needless to say, Jonghyun is  _excited_  when Taemin finally comes back from his last final; when he tells Taemin everything that had occured, Taemin just smiles and rolls his eyes and nods. “So where are they?”

“Waiting for them to message me.”

“Excited?”

“Excited, but nervous too.  _Really_  nervous.”

“Why?”

“Haven’t seen their face, and just…nervous. What if they think I’m-”

“Jonghyunnie, calm down. It’ll be fine, okay?”

“Okay- ah! They messaged!” Jonghyun wiggles in place and picks up Roo, hiding behind her as his heart races in his chest. “Super nervous.”

“It’ll be fine, Jonghyunnie. You know it will be.”

“Okay…gonna add.”

It’s a moment, but when Jinki fades into the screen, they’re looking at their phone. But then they look up and they  _smile_  and Jonghyun’s heart flutters in his chest. “Hi Taemin, Jonghyun.”

“Hi, Jinki. Nice to finally meet you after all of Jjong’s gushing.”

“I didn’t gush!”

“You were definitely gushing, Jonghyunnie.”

“I…just like them. You. A lot.”

“Cute, Jonghyunnie.” Jinki says, and Jonghyun hides behind Roo again, trying to bite back giggles. He shakes his head and looks at Jinki through his screen, at their bright smile and their warm gaze, and he finally lets the giggles fall from his lips.

“Thank you, Jinki…”

“God, you’re so  _gay_ , Jonghyunnie.”

Jonghyun…had honestly forgotten Taemin was there for a moment, and he says as such; Taemin snorts and rolls his eyes and says, “This is what I get for being your friend, Jonghyunnie? Jinki, take note of this, this is what you’ll get if you stay with him.”

“Cute…he’s cute so it’s fine.”

Jonghyun actually makes a noise at that, and buries his face in his hands before shaking his head. “You’re  _mean_.”

“And you’re cute, Jonghyunnie.”

“Wow…I think I’ll just go, since I’m not needed.”

“No! Taeminnie, stay!”

“Anything for you, Jonghyunnie.”

“It’s different when you say Jonghyunnie and when Jinki does.”

“How so?”

“It’s like a friend when you say it but when Jinki says it, it’s…dunno. I like it.”

“God, you’re gross. I’m leaving so you two can get more acquainted. I’ve got to sleep anyway, Jongin’s leaving early tomorrow and I’m helping him pack up his stuff.”

“Bye bye, Taeminnie…”

“Nice meeting you, Taemin.”

“You too, Jinki. Have fun with this one, talk to you both soon, bye.” Taemin hangs up, and when Jonghyun looks at Jinki again, he giggles.

“Hi hi.”

A fond snort. “You’re cute, Jonghyunnie. Cute baby.”

Jonghyun’s breath hitches and he shakes his head, gently putting Roo down and bringing his hand up to drag over his lower lip. A habit, albeit one that Taemin and Kibum have both told him not to do because _your lips are distracting, Jonghyunnie._

“No?”

“I…” Jonghyun shifts and thumbs at his lip again, swallowing the lump in his throat and blinking wide-eyed at Jinki before trying again. “I don’t…”

“Don’t what? Be a good boy and tell me.”

 _Oh_. Jonghyun shakes his head and shifts again, more pointedly this time. “Jinki, I…you’re being  _mean_.”

“How am I being mean, Jonghyunnie?”

“ _Teasing_.”

“I’ll stop, Jonghyunnie. What do you want to do, then?”

“Movie?”

“Anything you want, Jonghyunnie.”

Jonghyun’s heart flutters and he hides behind Roo again before nodding and waiting for Jinki to choose what to watch. Jinki’s never seen Moana, and while Jonghyun has, he doesn’t say so, because this way he gets to stare at Jinki for almost two full hours, and Jinki will be none the wiser.

When he texts Taemin to tell him that, all Taemin sends back is ‘thats gay, have fun’.

Jonghyun does.

* * *

**Day Eight**

The first thing Jonghyun sees when he blinks awake is Jinki - they’re still asleep and Jonghyun is quick to send Taemin, Kibum and Jongin a picture because they’re absolutely  _adorable_ , and Jonghyun is so in love.

That’s the first time, he realizes, that he’s…thought of what he feels for Jinki as  _love_. (And it isn’t surprising, definitely won’t surprise Kibum or Taemin, because  _you always fall in love so easily, Jonghyunnie_.) The realization makes a mix of emotions bubble up inside of him: a flutter of nerves, apprehension, yearning, but it’s all overshadowed by giddy, dizzy joy and all Jonghyun wants to do now is tell everyone that he’s in love, that he’s in love with someone that he’s only known for just over a week and only seen once, that he’s in love with Jinki.

But Kibum is asleep and Taemin isn’t answering his phone and Jongin isn’t either, so Jonghyun gets on tumblr and makes a post that only says “I’m in love, I’m in love, I’m in love”.  And there is nothing to do but wait until Jinki wakes up, so Jonghyun curls up in bed and starts plotting out little stories and themes for upcoming episodes of Blue Night; in between adding songs for the playlist for this week’s episode, Jonghyun answers the questions in his inbox. Most are asking about his crush (all Jonghyun says is that they’re lovely, they’re sweet, they’re perfect), some are thanking him for another week of Blue Night, and some still are general inquiries: how he’s doing (amazingly), what artist he likes recently (Sik-K), what movies he’s seen recently (late, but Doctor Strange).

Jinki blinks awake while Jonghyun is clearing out his watch later list on youtube, and they talk for all of five minutes before Jinki slips asleep again. It’s so so so endearing and Jonghyun texts Taemin to tell him because he is  _so in love._

The next time Jinki wakes, it’s well into the morning and Taemin is up, so Jonghyun adds him back into the call and listens to Jinki’s sleepy murmurs and Taemin’s lazy replies and Jongin’s long, drawn out goodbyes to Taemin, even though they’re going to be roommates again in the fall. Kibum comes over as well, nuzzles up against Jonghyun and takes the other earbud, greeting Jinki with a wry smile on their lips and genuine happiness in their eyes.

“So you’re the Jinki that’s been flustering our Jonghyunnie so much, huh?”

“I didn’t know I had that much of an effect on him.” Jinki’s biting back laughter and so are Kibum and Taemin, like they’re all in on some joke that Jonghyun is not. It’s infuriating, but Jonghyun doesn’t care that much, because all of his favorite people are here, and he’s  _so happy_.

(He’s so happy that he overlooks all of the messages Taemin is sending him, even if Kibum doesn’t. Kibum is quick to take over Jonghyun’s laptop, and Jonghyun curls up into them and pouts at the messages they’re sending back and forth to Taemin.

> taem: jonghyunnie ur rlly gay
> 
> taem: the way ur smiling at them? gross
> 
> jonghyunnie: arent they?
> 
> taem: so gay
> 
> jonghyunnie: u shldve seen them…gushing over whether or not jinki likes them or not
> 
> taem: its so obvious tha ttheydo tho?????
> 
> jonghyunnie: tell him that
> 
> taem: jognhyunnie, jinki likes u. ask them out

“I-” Jonghyun pauses, hides his pout in Kibum’s arm. “Never mind.”

“What’s wrong, Jonghyunnie?” Kibum asks - like they don’t know what’s wrong. Jonghyun pouts and shakes his head, ignores Taemin and Kibum’s laugh, Taemin’s explanation that they’d been teasing Jonghyun about his crush.

(He especially ignores the way Jinki chuckles and says, “It’s alright, he’s cute and I like him too.”)

The four of them stay together until that night, until Taemin and Jinki very reluctantly have to go. And it’s one of Jonghyun’s best days ever.

* * *

Day Nine

> jonghyunnie: taem;; i like them a Lot;;;;;
> 
> taem: ik, im glad for u
> 
> jonghyunnie: but;;
> 
> jonghyunnie: okay this was a while ago but we;;;; they said they love me nd;;
> 
> taem: whats the problem then?
> 
> jonghyunnie: ;-; taem;;;;;
> 
> taem: ?
> 
> jonghyunnie: its not cute
> 
> taem: OH
> 
> taem: still tho if ur thinking they blurted it out bc of that
> 
> taem: they wouldve had to Type it so
> 
> taem: i dont think it was spur of the moment? but even if it was im p sure they meant it, they owudlnt just lie abt that
> 
> jonghyunnie: i like them a Lot;;;;
> 
> taem: pff ik
> 
> jonghyunnie: so i dont wanna;; i wanna Know
> 
> taem: then ask them, sily
> 
> jonghyunnie: but;;;;
> 
> taem: either ask or be patient, jonghyunnie
> 
> jonghyunnie: nervous;;
> 
> taem: itll be ok tho
> 
> jonghyunnie: ill ask;;;; nervous tho
> 
> taem: its gonna go well, jonghyunnie
> 
> jonghyunnie: how do i ask them?
> 
> taem: just…idk tell them there was stuff said that u wanna clarify. Or know how it was meant and how it applies normally and not just for that headspace
> 
> jonghyunnie: too nervous;;
> 
> taem: i believe in u
> 
> taem: just tell them u wanna be on the same page, its understandable
> 
> jonghyunnie: ask for me?
> 
> taem: u know i cant do that
> 
> jonghyunnie: ;-; wanna date them
> 
> taem: jonghyunnie.
> 
> taem: ud have to Ask them
> 
> jonghyunnie: ;;;;; ask for me
> 
> taem: i cant ask them out, jonghyunnie
> 
> jonghyunnie: ;-; how should i ask
> 
> taem: idk howd u ask me?
> 
> jonghyunnie: i didnt jkhhjkhgj u just said we’re bfs now
> 
> taem: oh
> 
> jonghyunnie: ;-;
> 
> jonghyunnie: ok im;;; gonna ask can i call u?
> 
> taem: ofc

Taemin picks up his phone on the first ring and once their greetings are out of the way, Jonghyun wiggles in place and pouts down at his phone. “I’m  _stuck_. Wanna make it good.”

“You’re such a romantic, Jonghyunnie. It’s cute. Or it would be if you could  _ask_  them.”

“I’m asking! I just wanna make it good. For them.”

“Do you know what you want to say?”

“Just…that I like talking to them, and I really liked them since the beginning and that I wanna try dating.”

“Then just say that. I know you, and it doesn’t need to be eloquent or elaborate. So long as you mean it, Jonghyunnie. Trust me.”

“I…” Jonghyun fidgets and then takes in a breath to steady himself. “Yeah, okay. Okay. Gonna ask them. Gonna ask them to date me.”

“If only your fans could see you now, Jonghyunnie. If only  _Jinki_  could.”

“Shut up!”

“I can hear you pouting, silly.”

Jonghyun glares down at his phone and shakes his head before continuing his hesitant typing. He still definitely wants to make this eloquent, but he’s so  _nervous_  that he ends up sending without even proofing it. His fingers are trembling and his heart is racing but he’s  _done_  it and-

Jinki  _read_  it.

“Tae, they read it. I didn’t think they’d read it so soon I-”

“Jonghyunnie, calm down, it’s fine. Just wait and see what they say, okay.”

“Okay- oh. I…they answered.”

“What’s it say?”

“Uh, that they’d seen this coming, the dating thing. And that they want to try. That there’s stuff we’ve definitely got to talk about but that they really like me a lot and they want to try.”

“See, what did I tell you? And all in nine days, Jonghyunnie. That’s a new record.”

Jonghyun is just glad Taemin can’t see him now, because he knows he’s got that giddy smile on his lips, and he  _definitely_  knows that he’s blushing. Because Jinki  _likes_  him, and Jinki wants to  _be_  with him, and Jinki  _is_ with him.

“I gotta tell Kibummie, okay?”

A snort. “Okay, Jonghyunnie. Have fun with your crush - boyfriend.”

“Bye bye!” Jonghyun is too happy to let Taemin’s teasing affect him, and he’s quick to hang up and bound across the room to jump on Kibum until they wake up because _he’s so happy._

(He doesn’t think he’s ever been happier.)


End file.
